Ascension
by DMCZero
Summary: What if Drizzt Do'Urden had stayed in Menzo even after Zaknafien died? This story, which will eventually be long, follows this alternate story. Reviews please.
1. Default Chapter

**Ascension**

Prologue

_Flashback_

"Where is Zak?" Drizzt demanded again, above the chorus.

Silence dropped as quickly as the tumult had begun.

"He is of no concern to you, my son," Malice said to him, still keeping to her tact despite Drizzt's impudence. "You are the weapon master of House Do'Urden now. Lolth has forgiven your insolence; you have no crimes weighing against you. Your career may begin anew, to glorious heights!"

Her words cut through Drizzt as surely as his own scimitar might. "You killed him," he whispered aloud, the truth too awful to be contained in silent thought.

The matron's face suddenly gleamed, hot with rage. "You killed him!" she shot back at Drizzt. "Your insolence demanded repayment to the Spider Queen!"

Drizzt's tongue got all tangled up behind his teeth.

"But you live," Malice went on, relaxing again in her chair, "as the elven child lives."

Dinin was not the only one in the room to gasp audibly.

"Yes, we know of your deception," Malice sneered. "The Spider Queen always knew, She demanded restitution."

"You sacrificed Zaknafein?" Drizzt breathed, hardly able to get the words out of his mouth. "You gave him to that damned Spider Queen?"

"I would watch how I spoke about Queen Lolth," Malice warned. "Forget Zaknafien. He is not your concern. Look to your own life, my warrior son. All glories are offered to you, a station of honor."

With a sigh that only could be heard by Drizzt's ears, the lavender-eyed warrior took his place as House Do'Urden's weapon master.

"I am honored to be so mercifully returned to your side Matron Mother Malice." Drizzt spoke solemnly. "I will serve you as best as I am able, hoping to fill the void left by the previous weapon master."

With that the meeting returned to order, although Drizzt stayed mostly out of the discussion. His inner turmoil kept his tongue numb, his eyes dry, and his palms clasped to the hilt of his blades.

All those in attendance were oblivious to Drizzt's reserved attitude, all except Vierna. She looked at her brother, her true brother, with mixed feelings. Though she could understand his empathy for Zaknafien's death, she couldn't understand how the feeling could overshadow the pleasure of being promoted to the station of weapon master. She made a mental note to keep an eye on her unstable little brother, to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

Drizzt thought about a lot of things as the meeting wore on. He thought of leaving Menzoberranzan, choosing exile over the companionship of these cursed drow. His hand even moved toward the tiny ceramic globe contained in Zaknafein's pouch. Sadly his hands were only able to weakly grasp the globe. Time passed and passed until Drizzt began to forget why he was holding globe, why he didn't just go along with what was happening. Why couldn't he simply do what his father had done, survive in a city of evil.

When the meeting was over, it took a nudge from Briza's whip to uncloud Drizzt's mind.

"Are you coming or not?" she snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" Drizzt replied, a little confused.

Briza sighed and almost began to strike Drizzt with her whip. Then she thought that would be a bad move. Since Malice was willing to make an exception on her gifted but wayward son, she should do the same.

"We are attacking house Hun'ett tonight!" she exclaimed. "You will be taking the role once reserved to Zaknafien." She stated, taking satisfaction in knowing that Drizzt would respond to the name of his father.

"What was my fa…Zaknafien's role in battles?" asked Drizzt, stumbling over his father's proper name.

"Killing the priestesses of course." She stated with a wicked smile melted on her face. "I will use some of my magic to transport you into the inner chambers of house Hun'ett. I just hope I don't lose favor with the Spider Queen in casting these spells on you." She replied with an even bigger wicked smile on her face.

Drizzt took the back handed comment stoically and followed her to the balcony with no comments.

As they made their way up to the balcony, Drizzt was surprised by the unusual amount of activity in the Do'Urden compound. Slaves passed the hallways with all assortments of equipment. Soldiers, usually forbidden to wander this far in the house, passed by Drizzt left and right. It all was brought to a climax when he saw the formation of the house Do'Urden armies from the high balcony. Hundreds of drow soldiers stood in formation awaiting orders from the field commanders. The field generals, Rizzen and Dinin, rode lizards up and down the ranks, both looking regal in their noble armor. Drizzt thought he saw Dinin glance up at him on the balcony. He wondered what his older brother thought of his treasonous acts against Lolth.

"Since you already wearing Zaknafein's outfit, probably the best in the whole house, there is no need to re-outfit you." Briza claimed in a calm voice.

"Who are my targets?" Drizzt asked in an equally clam voice.

Briza smiled at this remark and looked back at her brother. "Every drow you see of course." She replied in a deceitfully innocent voice.

This brought Drizzt back to the reality of the matter. Hours ago, in the battle with the two Hun'ett mages, Drizzt had made a vow never to kill another one of his fellow drow. Could he seriously go through with what was gonna happen. For the first time since he had become weapon master, Drizzt thought of what inherently came with it.

He reached in to the pouch that contained Guenhwyvar, and slowly began to rub it. Briza was deep in spell casting, the one time when a priestess was vulnerable. With Guen's help he could over power her, and make his way out of Menzoberranzan. Sadly, just like in the throne room with the ceramic globe, Drizzt couldn't go through with his plan. Before he knew it, Briza was done casting a spell on him, and than another and another. All his chances at true freedom passed before Drizzt's eyes like a mocking fly.

"It's time." Briza said, motioning for Drizzt to step of the balcony and go into the sky.

As Drizzt floated into the air he looked back toward Briza. How ironic he thought, it almost looked like he was getting away from it all, but sadly he was already tightly clung in the spider web.

"Good hunting." Briza yelled after Drizzt.

"Only if I was hunting you" Drizzt muttered under his breath.


	2. The Wayward

PART 1 

The Wayward

_In the early days of my service as weapon master of house Do'Urden, I was deemed eccentric by all those in my house. Matron Malice had deemed it forbidden for my siblings to mention my accusations in front of the commoners, but everyone knew most could put together the pieces. So it was only in battle, that my opinions were valued. It was only in battle that I was deemed a necessity._

_Because of this, I spent most my days in Zaknafiens old room, and in the training area. There was no short supply of trainees so I was usually busy training at least one person. Training in the art of killing people. Most of them were lackluster at the art and for my first few trainees I would be frustrated at their lack of talent. But over time I began to stop caring, and would simply train them all the same way I was, although a little less personal._

_Most of my trainees would be male, but whenever I got a female, I was expected to give her exceptional help. Briza would watch when I would train a female, making sure I didn't try to submit her to any of my eccentrics. Her appearance did little to change the way I taught though, and eventually she quit coming all together._

_In my forced exile in the house, I don't know how I kept my sanity. Although I give most credit to my stonewall attitude and past training with Zaknafein, I must give thanks to a few people. The first would be my sister, Vierna, who would always make a point to talk to me once a day. Although the talks were always casual and she always acted as if my opinion didn't matter, she always listened and would tell me what was going on in the city. The second person would have to be a certain mercenary I met after the raid on House Hun'ett. Although he was far more, extravagant than myself, I always felt a connection with him that went deeper than anything. He always had a swagger about himself and took special care in dealing with females. He would always talk to women in a way that could either be counted as making fun of them or serving them. Although his pleas for me to join his band of mercenary's sometimes wore thin on my resolve, I could always count on him to lighten my always-sour mood._

_Sadly these people couldn't even be counted as "friends" to me. For in Menzoberranzan, having friends was a sign of weakness, and being weak was something a weapon master of house Do'Urden could not be._


	3. The Hunter is born

Chapter 1

The Hunter is born.

There was no wind in the air as Drizzt floated through the dark above Menzoberranzan. The illusion of flying could not be obtained in the depths of the underdark. Because of this Drizzt felt as thought he was swimming in water. The floating was not guided by him, but by the coarse Briza had planted in the spell. Secretly Drizzt hoped she had plotted to kill him, and that in moments he would be crushed up against the cavern wall.

His hopes were wreaked when his altitude began to decrease and the roof of House Hun'ett could be seen in the distance. He looked down at the ground, he could see Do'Urden slaves marching toward the rival house. He smirked at their clumsy attempt at order and stealth. Few drow led the group; these were the ones doomed to be on the front line along with the thralls. Most would flee to the second line instead of dying alongside the slaves, even though their status was one step above the thralls. Farther back he was able to steal glances at the true House Do'Urden army. Their stealth was superb and at this height Drizzt could barely make out their dark forms amongst the shadows.

He landed on the high roof of House Hun'ett with a quiet thump. Briza's ice skin spell did its work, in infravision Drizzt could barely make out his own hand. Because of this he knew no watch guards on the roof would be able to detect his presence. He quietly made his way toward the entrance point given to him by Briza. On the center roof of House Hun'ett, a stained glass seal with a picture of Lolth killing elves marked the perfect entrance to Hun'ett's inner chambers.

He climbed his way silently up to the highest roof. He grasped on tiny ledges, left behind from when the Stalagmite was transformed into the fortress, and was able to scale the wall quickly. He spotted guards on lower balconies surveying the area, all oblivious to his presence. One even looked straight in Drizzt's direction without making any sign of alarm.

When Drizzt finally made it up the wall, he saw that the seal lay directly in the center of the roof floor. He slowly walked his way up to it, wary of traps set in its proximity. When he finally came close got get a good look at it, he was horrified by the image it held. The Demon god Lolth was depicted in the upper right of the glass, in the lower left elves could be seen running through burning woods. His thought quickly wandered to the images of his surface raid. The majestic elves dancing in the forest, and then being slaughtered for no reason by his brethren.

He was deep in thought when the scent of another being came to his nose. Luckily he was able to dodge the swing of the axe before it cleaved his head off. Tuck rolling backwards, and landing on his feet, he was able to get a good look at the "roof guards". Two beautiful drow women stood before him, although something was odd about them. They were both identical, over six feet tall, and far more curves than any drow could ever be. They both wore identical leather corsets that left little for the imagination. They're eyes were a dull red, and didn't glow with internal life like most drows. Each wielded a halberd, far to heavy for their forms, but Drizzt wasn't gonna doubt their power in wielding the weapons. From Drizzt's magical training, he could only think that they were some kind of golum. Before he could get too far into thought though, he got himself ready for battle. Unsheathing his adamant scimitars, he readied himself for the expected charge.

The two golums looked dumbly at him, as if they were oblivious to what was going on. Drizzt waited and the charge from them never came. Apparently the golum's only function was to protect the seal from defamers.

"Hah! So you both are only here to protect the seal?" Drizzt remarked with humor in his voice.

Both women looked at him with the same dull expression. They could not answer his question they couldn't answer anything. They were the stereotypical guardians of Lolth, and would not do anything but follow her will.

Drizzt thought this scene similar to that of the entire female population of the city. They would not speak, blink, or breathe, without the Spider Queen. They were all moving statues, puppets with invisible strings, and their dark goddess was the puppeteer.

"I will cut the strings for you!" Drizzt barked under his breath.

Drizzt charged the two statues with quick short steps, like Zaknafein had taught him. When he reached the golums they both finally reacted to his actions. Drizzt was able to dive through the clumsy halberd swings, useless at close range. When he rolled on the other side he was a few steps from the seal; this caused both golums to give chase.

"Yeah, come on and get me puppets!" he yelled.

Drizzt sidestepped and predictably, the golums were too heavy to stop their pursuit. Both, with the help of magic, were able to stop themselves from smashing into the glass seal. Drizzt quickly went around them and made smart cuts on their backs. With balance spots around the body gone, the golums easily fell down under their own weight.

"Intruders!" yelled a voice from below.

Drizzt checked over the rail of the roof. Sure enough, the battle between House Hun'ett and House Do'Urden had already begun. The thralls were being rooted beyond the walls of the courtyard, but the true drow warriors had already infiltrated into the compound. Now a small skirmish was being held far bellow in front of the compound gates. Hun'ett were easily overcome in the battle, apparently they had not prepared for this inevitable battle as well as House Do'Urden. Drizzt almost felt a twinge of satisfaction in this thought, but quickly suppressed it. Satisfaction in the weakness of an enemy was better felt by his dark kin, not by the son of Zaknafien.

Dinin couldn't believe the weakness of House Hun'ett's defenses. It had been Child's play to distract them with the thralls and sneak the main force through the gates.

Since the battle was fully in the Do'Urden's favor, Dinin felt no reason to give further orders to his men. Sadly Rizzen didn't feel the same way as his son. He was barking orders at his men like he was some sort of grand general. It was times like these Dinin felt ashamed to be this drows offspring. Not only was he a sniveling coward that took small enjoyments in ordering thralls, but he actually thought himself truly a member of the Do'Urden family. The Patron had trouble understanding his place in the house, and Dinin couldn't wait until the truth hit the foolish drow.

Dinin's thoughts trailed away from his lackluster father, and moved toward is wayward brother. Drizzt had always been a headache to him, and that headache was getting worse by the day. Not only had he lied about the death of the elven child, but also he was getting rewarded for it! Dinin was the one who was supposed to take Zaknafein's place as weapon master, not that weak minded Drizzt. As he thought of the shadow Nalfein had cast over his life, he couldn't help but think that Drizzt's would grow even larger and darker. But as long as Malice favored her warrior son, Dinin wouldn't have his chance at ascension. He wondered how he would fair in battle against Drizzt. A few years ago Dinin would have no trouble against the boy, but now he didn't know if he could handle Drizzt. A group of hook horrors, an elemental, and two powerful drow wizards had been the victims of his brother's blade so far. Dinin in the meantime had not accomplished such feats. His battle prowess was considered higher than the average soldier, but no where near that of Zaknafein was or Drizzt's was. But Dinin also knew that the big difference between Zaknafein and Drizzt was the fact that Zak was always willing to kill. Drizzt on the other hand had shown sympathy in some encounters, Dinin only hoped that his acting skills were up to the task. Nalfein had once been in Malice's favor too after all, and his death was considered small compared to the gain in defeating House Devir.

Drizzt watched the battle go on below for awhile before he returned to his mission. The original plan had been for him to carefully cut out a piece of the seal and climb in quietly. But since time was of the essence now and because they are probably more worried about the warriors outside, Drizzt felt he could be bolder in his entrance.

Pulling his _piwafwi _to cover his face and arms, he jumped into the glass seal. It was easy to crack through and the ground below it wasn't far from the ceiling. Landing in a kneeling position he was able to see everything before him. A giant door lay before him, barricaded from the inside. Knowing this to be the entrance to the room he quickly turned around to survey the rest of it. A large corridor filled with idols of Lolth lay here; all leading toward a large door which was obviously the throne room. At first Drizzt couldn't make out the black spot that stood in front of the door, but when he switched to the normal spectrum he saw that a cool blue light filled the room. The blue light seemed to block animal heat signatures, for he was surprised by what else the world of light revealed. Standing in the spot where the black void had been was a drow. He wore his long white hair in a ponytail and held a deep scare on his left cheek. He wore a _piwafwi_ not unlike Drizzt's. Black chain male could be seen glistening underneath the black cloak. At the drows side, a silver rapier was strapped to his belt.

"You have come as far as you will, assassin from House Do'Urden!" he yelled at Drizzt as he unsheathed his rapier.

The remark of assassin caught Drizzt off guard. Was he a simple assassin now? For the first time in Drizzt's life, the proud position of weapon master seemed to be a cursed job. Was that what he was now, an assassin? Forced to teach others how to be as good of an assassin as him? The thoughts brought even more pain to Drizzt's heart. Not only was he destined to live the dark life his father had, but also he would be labeled an assassin by his enemies for doing so.

Drizzt unsheathed his scimitars and readied himself for the coming charge. If it was his destiny to be House Do'Urden's assassin, then so be it.

The rival drow charged down the hallway with unnatural speed. His rapier led the way as he stabbed it forward to Drizzt's location. It hit nothing but air, and before the drow realized he had underestimated his foe greatly, he was already feeling the blade cut into his calf.

As the drow fell to his knee, Drizzt whirled his scimitar toward his opponent's neck. He stopped before the cut went deep.

How could he think of breaking the promise he made only a few hours ago? He was now being tested by this nameless drow. In the hallway of House Hun'ett, Drizzt would have to make the second greatest choice in his life.

"I will not join House Do'Urden!" Yelled the drow in a shaky voice. "Do what you will but I will be no slave!" He demanded in a more controlled voice.

It was at this point that Drizzt's blade arm began to weaken. He hadn't sweated a drop when he was climbing the compound, but now he was drenched in it. He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill this nameless warrior. The promise he had made was gonna be upheld whether it killed him or not.

As the seconds passed on, the drow began to grow bold. When the blade had reached his neck, he had excepted death for what it was. And when that death did not come he figured this drow was trying to persuade him to join House Do'Urden. But when the offer did not come, and he had refused it outright, he began to wonder if this drow was hesitating from inner weakness.

Taking the chance for what it was the drow pulled out a hidden hand crossbow. Spinning around quickly he shot it toward Drizzt's face.

Drizzt dodged the quarrel but was scraped by it on the cheek. Instantly he felt his muscles begin to stiffen and heartbeats begin to slow. Drizzt slowly began to back up. Losing a scimitar on the way, he backed his way up to the far wall. He lay up against wall, breathing raggedly, and eyes blurring. He watched the injured drow attempt to get up. Although his leg was still bleeding profusely, and the pain was obvious on his face, he was able to rise up.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Do'Urden." He said with a slight smirk on his mouth. He reached farther into his cloak for another quarrel, and said, "Although that little scratch wont be enough to kill you, it still leaves you pretty defenseless." When he finally found the quarrel, he loaded it into the crossbow, and walked closer to Drizzt's position. "But one at close range and in the heart should do the job." He muttered as he took aim at Drizzt's chest.

So this was how it was gonna end. Shot in a reclusive hallway by this opportunistic drow. Maybe this was how it was always suppose to happen, Drizzt thought. Zaknafein certainly hadn't wished for his son to turn out like him. To Drizzt death seemed like the only escape.

Than the impossible happened. Drizzt felt the feeling return to his body. He could feel his blood begin to pump correctly again. His breathing began too regular and his eyes began to sharpen. He saw the drow clearly over him for the first time, and almost by instinct he began a plan of attack.

Surprised by the sudden action of his opponent, the drow didn't see the attack coming. Drizzt popped up from his wall and thrust his hand on the crossbow handle. Pushing it up toward the ceiling, he caused the quarrel to hit way off target. He than rammed in to the drow, and began pushing him back. Weak on his left legs he easily tripped over on himself. Drizzt wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Using the scimitar still in his possession he flipped it over and stabbed downward into the drows stomach.

Not even looking the dying drow in the face, he pulled his scimitar out and began to retrieve the other one. The dying drow tried to get a better look at the Do'Urden assassin. Still not believing that this was the same drow that had jumped through the seal when he died.

Drizzt quickly retrieved his second scimitar and began to walk over toward the door the drow had been guarding. Kicking it open he defiantly entered the inner keep of House Hun'ett.

Briza was pleasantly surprised to feel the connection between her and Drizzt weaken. Usually when the link began to fail, it meant that one of the connected was dying. Since Briza was in no danger and certainly wasn't close to death, she could only figure that it must be Drizzt who was the one in danger.

Not bothering to tell her sisters, or her mother she began to continue the mental assault on House Hun'ett with them.

Currently that battle was even, and the psychic waves had yet to effect either side. Although house Hun'ett had more priestess's only two of them had achieved high priestess status. Because all the priestess's in house Do'Urden were high priestess's they were able to hold their own against the female stocked house.

It was when the mental battle began to where on, that the priestess's of House Do'Urden feared their weapon master had failed in his mission. Although his success was not really important in the overall defeat of the house, it was important to the safety of the house clerics. Especially now since neither house had any prominent wizards.

House Do'Urden was ready to go on the defensive when a scream broke through the mental link. All priestesses' opened their eyes to make sure it was none of them that had done it. When they realized it must have come from House Hun'ett, they went on the offensive. Another scream went through the stream, and then another. Drizzt seemed to be making quick work of the priestesses'. Briza was the one who knew it was Drizzt doing the work, the mental link strengthened with each kill, and she got a burst of pleasure with each Hun'ett death.

Briza was surprised that her wayward brother could kill with so little passion. In each kill she could only feel the emotions of the dying and could barely feel the presence of Drizzt. She opened her eyes only long enough to appreciate the brilliance of her mother. Only she could have predicted Drizzt's ascension over Zaknafein. As the waves of death began to move from the priestesses toward the soldiers inside of House Hun'ett, Briza couldn't pull herself away from the death to realize they had won the battle. No, the death caused by Drizzt was too great to be overshadowed by the victory of the house.

_I suck at fighting scenes, it is not a talent I have, if someone out their would be willing to co-write those sceneswith me please email me._


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 2

Aftermath

Dinin watched as his soldier's began looting the innards of House Hun'ett for valuables. Because their was no need for Dinin to help them in their work, he simply stayed and prepared for the retreat back to house Do'Urden.

Reports came in from left and right, most revolving around the devastation in the inner sanctums. When the forces had entered the inner chambers of the house they had found no resistance. In fact the only thing left alive had been the houses weapon master.

Dinin shivered at the thought of Drizzt, surrounded by the dead bodies of House Hun'ett. The carnage of the scene didn't bother Dinin, but the fact that Drizzt would receive praise for it on the return to House Do'Urden.

Again Drizzt would receive more prominence than Dinin in battle. This was something Dinin couldn't let stand, not this day.

Drizzt slowly walked down the flight of stairs that led to House Hun'ett's main entrance. He couldn't stand the sight of what he had done in those chambers. Drizzt was sickened when all the young soldiers looked at him with admiration for what he had done. He knew most couldn't wait to start training with him, and some even attempted to discuss tactics with him. He would brush off their comments as rudely as he could, and they would figure he was building down his battle sense.

When he finally reached the main entrance even more horrifying sights greeted him. Drow slaves were marched through the hall at the sound of whip snaps. Children who couldn't keep up with their elders were killed on sight. Even soldiers, who had willingly joined the house forces, were treated like dogs.

In the horrific scene, only one voice could be heard above the others. Standing on a pedestal giving out orders was none other than House Do'Urdens patron, Rizzen. Drizzt attempted to leave the house without gathering the patrons attention, but his plan was ruined when the patron's voice called out to him.

"Good work with the priestess's boy, Matron Malice will be pleased." Greeted the patron as he walked over toward Drizzt's location.

Drizzt only stopped long enough to give the man a cold look. That sniveling husk of a drow didn't even deserve Drizzt's presence. So he continued on his way out of the compound, leaving a fuming but reserved Rizzen behind.

Dinin was on riding his lizard when he saw Drizzt walk out of House Hun'ett. At first he was gonna make a point not to speak to his brother, but as he kept riding along he couldn't stop himself. He quickly rode his lizard toward Drizzt's location.

"You have done well _brother,_ Matron Malice will award you greatly." Dinin said as he dismounted his lizard. "You might even get a reward for such a _bloody _assassination."

Drizzt looked at him only long enough to give him a cold stare. He then walked away, planning on heading back by alone.

"You should watch your back more often little brother." Dinin yelled after Drizzt with a biting tone. "Our older brother was also talented, but talent can't keep you alive forever."

The threat went into Drizzt's right ear and came out the left. He could care less what happened in the past. Not with a horrible future closing in on him like the oppressing blackness of the underdark did.

Drizzt had planed on returning to House Do'Urden immediately, but his steps began to lead him away from that. His thoughts whirled around in his mind, as he subcontiously lead himself to the turning point in his life. The spot where he had killed Masoj Hun'ett and Alton Divir had been striped of their bodies, but not of the signs of battle.

He sat on a large mushroom and contemplated his situation. It seems like a lifetime ago that he had killed the two-drow mages. After that he had sworn never to kill another one of his kind. Tonight he had broken that promise ten times over. He had killed the guards, the soldiers, and the priestesses, all in cold blood. At the time he had felt no remorse over their death, but now the guilt was devouring his entire soul. As he remembered the scene in all its horror, he saw that he had not spared anyone, not even those who begged for their lives. Even an underage drowling female, who had been present in the chamber, had cried for her life at the end.

Drizzt began to sob, and with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out the onyx figurine. "Come to me my shadow, come Guenhyvar." He then placed the figurine to summon his most trusted friend.

As usual the gray smoke filled the area around the statue until a dark form could be seen through it. And almost as if she had always been there, the 800lbs Black Panther stood looking at Drizzt with curious eyes. She slowly trotted over to him and laid her head on his lap.

Drizzt started rubbing her head, and began to speak to her. "I am a coward Guenhyvar, I do not have the courage to turn my back on this awful city. I am destined to stay here forever, surviving on a lie I can barely shoulder." He then broke down and laid his head into her neck.

Guen merely let him sob on her, knowing that he would stop when it was all out. She had truly not expected him to stay, but now that he had she didn't know what the future held for them.

Dinin arrived late to house Do'Urden with the last of the soldiers. Although he wasn't obligated to, he helped the men load up the last of the war engines and stolen wealth. Because of this he arrived unusually late into the throne room. The reason for this was due to the success stories of Drizzt roaming through the house. No doubt they had already reached Matron Malice's eager ears.

When he finally arrived in the throne room, he came to see his mother on her throne, Briza customarily at her side, and Rizzen bowing before them. Feeling that it were moments like these that he could enter without permission; he did so. Walking to his place in the half circle, he stayed silent until Rizzen finished his report. Looking around, he noticed gratefully that Drizzt was absent from the meeting.

He was deep in thought about the whereabouts of Drizzts, when Matron Malice called him up to give his report. She almost had to bark it another time before he reacted, and of course this would have been a dangerous mistake on his part.

"We have successfully routed House Hun'ett, we are now the 8th house of Menzoberranzan." He said with such extravagance that it was bordering on cliché. "The attack went well with minimal loss on our side. After the attack we rounded up over one hundred new drow soldiers and 350 slaves. All nobles from the house are dead, no witnesses survive to tale the tale of House Do'Urden's ascension." He finished, then bowed toward her.

Matron Malice looked down at him with a small smirk on her face. "That's nice Dinin, you've just told me information I could have garnered from a common soldier, or Rizzen." Dinin could only put his head down at that statement, for it was true. His mother continued on to say, "The report I was expecting from you was that of the whereabouts of your brother, it is unusual that he is still absent, on this glorious day. Especially since it seems he is one of the major factors for this decisive victory." She smiled again at this to Dinin's shame, for he also knew this to be true.

"Tell me Briza, how many did the reports say Drizzt lain?" Asked Malice with obvious pride in her eyes.

"Eight priestesses, two of them who had reached the high priestess status. Along with those he killed twelve female elite guards, 23 honor guards, and four Minotaurs single handedly. It is also evident that along the way to his entrance point, he killed two elite golums, and the house weapon master." Briza declared with great pride rarely ever reserved for a male, and never reserved for one like Dinin.

Malice laughed at the numbers her daughter had exclaimed and pointed at Dinin. "Tell me Dinin, how many did you kill on the raid?"

Dinin lowered his head even farther. "I slayed four slaves, and two soldiers, but I am the one who lead our troops to victory."

"Oh yes, a job that could have been given to any thrall, which leaves me to my next point. Are you so afraid of your brother that you allowed him to leave without permission? Answer me truthfully!" She asked him with a piercing gaze.

It took Dinin awhile to think about the question carefully. He knew that she could find out if he lied, but how could he admit so something so, undrow like. He was stuck in time as he thought over his answer, but he knows that he couldn't wait forever.

"Yes, I do fear him, Matron Mother Malice." He said solemnly and truly unafraid.

Briza growled as she unbuckled her Snake Whip. "Coward!" she yelled at Dinin, as he stood impassively.

Seeing this Malice yelled at her daughter and said, "No Briza! He has spoke truthfully, and that is all you can ask for in a male. Only Lolth herself can judge him for his cowardice now." She said calmly. "You cannot blame him anyway. Drizzt has surpassed all our intentions, even mine. We can be comftorable in the fact that Zaknafien's death was not in vein. But we do need to find Drizzt and return him to the house immediately. There is no telling what he will do on his own, outside in the city."


End file.
